Albino
by Stargazer14
Summary: OK!! Here i go again...read it...review...THIS IS A DILANDAU FIC!!! The first chapter is about van and hitomi but that will probably be the only chapter...please read and review...or else i won't right...


Author's Note: Hi again. Ideas just keep popping into my head. I'm writing three stories at once here so it might be a while till I can get back to this and update. Even though it may not start out with the bad guys, this story will probably revolve around Dilandau (like almost all my stories do) but it's still debatable. If this turns boring I might just end it with 'and they lived happily ever after'. Let's hope THAT never happens. Please tell me if you like it or not and either add some ideas for my story into your reviews or you can e-mail me at DillyLuv214@aol.com or at Cabgerbil214@aol.com . You can pick. Just make sure to put the title of the story in the subject slot so that I don't delete it on accident. Well, R&R.*~* Ok I looked over this and added and deleted some stuff so.see if you like it any better.  
  
Chapter 1: Wishes  
  
Yukari tapped the stop watch as her friend crossed the finish line. Hitomi collapsed on the hard ground of the park. She had just finished running. "Aww.16 seconds.HITOMI!! Your getting slower!!" Yukari yelled at her. Hitomi just looked down at the ground. "Hitomi, you're never going to be able to even compete if you keep this up." Yukari stopped for a second to and crouched down to study her friend's face. Yukari could tell that she was thinking about something, but she didn't know exactly what it was.  
  
** 'How could I have been so stupid?' Hitomi thought to herself. 'Why did I think that I could have lived a normal life after going to Gaea and meeting Van? I miss him so much. I want to go back to Gaea, go back to my real home' "Hitomi?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Yukari. She raised her head to meet her emerald eyes with Yukari's chocolate ones. "Hi. Welcome back to Earth." Yukari teased. Hitomi just sighed. Yukari made an unimpressed look. "Ok Hitomi, what's wrong? You've been acting really strange sense you got back from where ever you went. By the way, where did you go?" Yukari asked. "Well." Hitomi started then stopped. "Come on Hitomi. You can tell me." Yukari said, sitting down to join her on the cold ground. "Yukari.do you promise that you won't send me away to a mental institution?" Hitomi asked. Yukari just stared at her. "Of course not, silly. I did see that big dragon thingy too you know, and I saw you get carried up in that light pillar with that strange boy-" "He's not 'strange'!" Hitomi blurted out cutting of Yukari off. Yukari was shocked at the defensive statement. Hitomi returned her gaze to the ground. "I-I mean he's nice." Hitomi said, blushing a little bit. It was enough for Yukari to see.  
  
"Did something happen between you and him?" She asked in a curious voice. "Well.um.ya." Hitomi sputtered out, blushing even more. Yukari was starting to get the picture. "Ya? What happened? I hope you were nice to him." "I was. Well not at first because he was being a real jerk" "Are you going to tell me the whole story or not?" Yukari asked impatiently. "Ya.I guess it won't hurt." Hitomi said then old her friend all of the wonderful things that happened to her on Gaea.  
  
~  
  
Yukari and Hitomi sat on the cool grass which they had moved to since the hard dirt was getting uncomfortable. "So, you really miss him don't you?" Yukari asked getting a whispered 'Ya' in return. "And now you also think that your real home is Gaea?" "Ya."  
  
"So then if Van really loves you in return he'll use his wishes to bring you to him." Yukari said excitedly which took Hitomi by surprise. "I guess so, but why are you so happy about it?" Hitomi asked. "I'm happy for you, duh!" She explained. "But.I will miss you." Yukari confessed. "And I you." Hitomi added. "Oh well that means I have Amano all to my self!" She said then started to laugh. Hitomi's laughter soon joined and the two laughed and talked till it got dark and they had to go home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Van sat at a very long table with about a dozen old men in uniform. They were all talking and arguing about something he did not know of and did not care to. He was spaced out. "Your majesty?" A voice came and snapped him out of his trance. "Huh? What?" He asked sounding confused. "Oh, the treaty with Zaibach. Um.just as long as they don't burn down Fanelia again. I'm fine with it." He said and ended it with an unwanted yawn. "Now that Dornkirk is dead we can all live in peace." One of the generals explained. Then Van was gone again, thinking of Hitomi. 'I miss you so much, Hitomi'  
  
Once the meeting was over, all the old generals and leaders left. Van exited last only to be toppled over by Merle. Once he regained his wits he felt something warm and furry laying on top of his body hugging him and something wet touching his face over and over again. 'Merle.' He opened his mouth to talk but as soon as he did she was off of him. He stood up and placed his hand on Merle's head. 'She's grown.' He thought to himself seeing that she was almost at eye level with him. "Thanks Merle." He said to cheer her up. It worked. There was a bright smile on her face the moment he said 'thanks'. When she smiled it reminded him of Hitomi, just a little, but enough to make him want her even more than he already did.  
  
Van wandered down to his sleeping quarters. He was bushed and had decided to take a little nap. Maybe he would dream about Hitomi. He fingered the smooth stone of her pendant that she had given him. 'I wonder if I could make one final wish.' He wondered to himself. 'Maybe.' He reached his bed room and opened the door. His bed had been made and his room had been cleaned. It looked almost brand new. He walked over to his bed and fell down in it and groaned. 'I better get some sleep. But it's so hard to sleep without Hitomi being here with me. I wonder how she's doing. She probably forgot about me. Yep, I doubt she even cares about me any more.' He thought to himself. 'Then there's always that possibility that she really does care about me. I guess I won't know for sure unless I bring her here and ask her. I'll go to the court yard after my nap and wish for her to come back to me.' He thought then drifted off to sleep.  
  
~  
  
Van woke up and peered out the window. It appeared to be close to dusk judging by the color of the sky. The Mystic Moon and its littler sister moon, Yatishi, were starting to rise into the sky. "Hitomi." Van sighed as he looked at the moons. He slowly stumbled out of bed, still feeling tired from his nap, and walked over to his mirror to straiten his hair. He gawked as he saw his reflection. He looked horrible. "Heh heh.see what you did to me Hitomi?" He said chuckling a little bit. "I'm a mess when you're not around." He fixed his hair and headed to the kitchen. 'I think I'll eat first and wait until the Mystic Moon is high in the sky.' He planned. He had the chef make something light sense he wasn't very hungry. When the meal was done he quickly ate it and headed towards one of castles many gardens. They had been made to honor those who died in the war with Zaibach. They were beautiful tonight, probably because he was so happy.  
  
Van waited in one of the gardens until the Mystic Moon was high above him. Then he grabbed Hitomi's pendent and wished with all his heart.  
  
"I'm wishing with all my heart, To the stars that shine above. Please bring back to me, The only one I've loved."  
  
He recited. The words just came to him like magic, and he knew that because he was one of the worst poets on Gaea. The Mystic Moon began to glow a white light. The pendent also glowed, but its light was pink. A beam of pink light shot out from the pendent and headed strait for the moon. A minute latter a pillar of white light came down from the glowing moon and landed right in front of him. He stepped back in surprise and shielded his eyes from the bright light.  
  
When it finally retreated Van lowered his hand and turned around slowly. "Hitomi?" He stuttered. Once he was all the way turned around he saw exactly what he had hoped for. The emerald eyed girl was kneeling on the ground in front of him and gazing up at him. "Van?" she said, sounding like this was too good to be true. "Yes it's me. Are you.happy?" He asked, helping her up while doing so. She looked at him for a minute probably to make sure it was real, and then hugged him tightly. "Yes! Yes, of course I'm happy! I'm finally here with you again!" she exclaimed. He wasn't expecting her to hug him like that but he enjoyed it none the less. He picked her up and carried her off toward the castle and his room. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, and I don't want to have to see you go away again before I get it out." Van whispered to her. "Oh. Me too." Hitomi whispered back, blushing a little. Once they got to Van's room he set her down on his bed and kissed her passionately. She was ridged only for a few seconds until she melted into it. "Hitomi.I love you so much." He told her, braking away from the kiss. "And I love you too Van." She replied. This urged Van to go further. They spent that night together, not knowing it would ruin the rest of their lives.  
  
Author's Note: Well? What did ya think? It might be a while until I can update. Please review or e-mail me. Domo arigato and sayonara!*~* Oh yeah, sorry if this was a little rushed but it's because I want to get to Dilly! I'm not a big V/H fan, but it was essential for my story. Dilandau will probably be in the next chapter. How will Hitomi react? Read to find out! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! 9/8/02 


End file.
